


opal

by hyphae



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: Garnet probably sent Pearl and Amethyst to retrieve the Heaven and Earth Beetles for a reason. Opal had never felt like that before.I was very careful, but it's Steven Universe, so trigger warning. Written for a friend. Very stream of consciousness.





	opal

Amethyst was an anomaly.

Kindergartens are planed meticulously by Peridot gems. They choose the exact right amount of soil, the right time of incubation, the carefully seeded cores. There wasn't supposed to be an off-colour amethyst, at least not on a fresh, new planet.

But it was the first time she had seen Rose smile in a century, when they found the overcooked amethyst, playing amongst the crypt of her kin.

"Can we keep her?" Rose asked, excitedly.

"Of course, Rose," Pearl replied, perfectly.

\---

Garnet she had learned to tolerate. Her Diamond loved to consort with the lower castes of gems, so a Ruby and Sapphire fusion was exactly what she needed in this difficult time, to feel better about herself. Like a security blanket. And Pearl had to admit that she was grateful to the two small gems because they had made her forget herself _for a moment, and that moment when Rose was surprised but so willing and happy and they had become something - Rainbow - they had called it Quartz as a disguise, of course, but Pearl wouldn't let herself think of the implications of naming that, that state of being she wouldn't express with all her lexicon -_ She was grateful to them, for that, she couldn't not be. But she and Rose had discretion in public. Garnet unabashedly showed off the strength of her fusion without shame. It's weird. Pearl wasn't used to it yet. But she'll tolerate what makes Rose happy.  
  
And this latest thing did make Rose very happy. The Amethyst behaved erratically. She had no idea of her place in the world, about Diamonds and Pearls, about her responsibilities as a Quartz soldier. And Rose wasn't going to let her know. No, Pearl didn't think Rose would ever think about war again. But someone had to. So she taught the off-colour Amethyst as much as she could about gem society. And she showed her how to fight.

It was difficult. In true off-colour fashion, Amethyst had no interest in the traditions of gem society, and she had no interest in Pearl's lessons about discipline and honour on the battlefield. But she did have an Amethyst's aptitude for combat. She took to it like a fish to water.

It was something Pearl had been proud of, that prowess, how she had honed it. With a Quartz soldier around, Pearl felt much safer. Amethyst seemed to listen to her more now, too.

\---  
  
Opal was a surprise. Opal had happened naturally, one day. Opal was consensual. Opal scared Pearl. It's not like she wasn't in control. When their wills are one, it's shocking how Amethyst listens to her. But she also doesn't remember much. The combined light forms of a Pearl and a Quartz is part meticulous reasoning and part instinct, she loses the ability to store perfect memories inside her gem. Amethyst loved it, of course. And Pearl realized that it felt nothing like it did with Rose. She was relieved. Of course Her Diamond would be the only fusion that felt like THAT, in her life. It felt good to be Opal. She was strong, calm, relaxed. But the Pearl that came out of the fusion worried because part of her memories left with Amethyst.  
  
"So no Opal," she said once, when Amethyst was being insubordinate.

"FINE! I don't want to form Opal anyway!" Amethyst had said and warped away.

What a brat, Pearl had thought. She didn't know why her feelings were hurt and she shelved it for the next layer of herself.

\---  
  
Opal was professional from then on. Opal came out for threats, resolved the situation, and dissolved herself. Until Steven.  
  
Steven reminded Pearl so much of Amethyst, way back when. He was loud, messy, didn't know his place in the world, had no idea about propriety of behaviour. Pearl knew her job was to teach him to become good. Whatever that meant. That's what Rose wanted. And he looked at her like she was his whole world like Rose did, and loved her with his whole heart like Rose did, so although he was like Amethyst, he wasn't like Amethyst, and Pearl loved him like she'd never loved anything before, not even Rose. It was confusing. It wasn't an all-encompassing love, like with Rose. It spurred her to protect and defend, not simply serve. It was confusing. What wasn't confusing was that she needed to stop him from becoming like Amethyst.

So when Steven asked for a fusion and the time came for a fusion and Amethyst was cooperating, for once,  
  
Then came Opal and she wasn't like any other Opal that they had ever experienced before. Pearl understood immediately that it was because she was protecting a Diamond. Her programming kicked in and it flowed seamlessly with Amethyst's protection code.

\---  
  
Pearl took a lot of time in her Room afterwards to think.  
  
Steven was the key. But it wasn't just Steven. The Opal of Steven's felt as natural, seamless, and perfect as when she had been Opal the first time. But it was different. She was in the driver's seat the first time, Amethyst had listened to her commands. This time, Amethyst was driving too. It was the first time Pearl had let her. The loss of half of her control was terrifying. But it worked out. Somehow, Amethyst's judgement had pulled through perfectly.  
  
Maybe it was a fluke. She would have to collect further data.


End file.
